1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording unit and an image recording apparatus which spouts ink to record images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently prevailing image recording apparatuses, for example, ink jet printers, commonly have a conveying mechanism (belt platen or the like). The belt platen conveys recording medium, for example, ordinary paper or envelopes.
A recording medium conveyed by the belt platen may be wrinkled at its leading ends by moisture absorption or the like. If an image is recorded on the wrinkled recording medium, image quality may be degraded. The wrinkled recording medium may also contact a print head, which may cause an error in the conveyance of the recording medium.
Further, if the recording medium is curled (the recording medium partly floats), the gap between nozzles provided in the print head and the recording medium is nonuniform. The nonuniform gap may degrade the image quality. The curled part of the recording medium may also contact the print head, which may cause an error in the conveyance of the recording medium.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-067418 discloses an image recording apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 12, this image recording apparatus is provided with a nozzle portion 42 having nozzles 41, an ink jet head 44 which is filled with ink 43, a conveying member 45 that conveys a recording medium 47, and a guide member 46 that prevents the recording medium 47 from floating.
Further, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 07-081166 discloses an image recording apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 13, this image recording apparatus is provided with a print head 51 and a float preventing means 54 provided in front of the print head 51 in a moving direction and having an elastic member 52 and a surface film 53. The float preventing means 54 suppresses the floating (curl 56) of a recording medium 55.
Moreover, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2801283 discloses an ink jet recording apparatus having a carrier which holds a head and which is provided with a recording medium guide.